


A Wholesome Morning at the Café

by notictus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Gestures, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notictus/pseuds/notictus
Summary: Ned visits Sasha one morning, brings him gifts, and stays for a coffee.
Relationships: Werewolf/Catboy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowsapiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/gifts).



> Hello shadowsapiens!! I was so glad when I saw I was assigned to you. I was so pleased to see that your signup was in accordance with the Ethical Treatment of Catboys Committee (ETCC). There is a lot of disturbing content on Archive of Our Own dot org, and catboys are a particularly vulnerable group. They are often depicted in a manner that incites the unjust treatment of okay they've probably stopped reading now. Your real gift is hidden in the story below, look for it in every sixth word. Black out all the rest and the story will become clear... truly outrageous that nothing is being done about it! So thank you, shadowsapiens, for being one of the few moral and just people who uphold the ethical treatment of catboys. I hope you enjoy your gift, and I wish you a happy Birthday Bash!

Ned arrives at the café and pushes the heavy glass door open. Sasha is already working very hard to keep on top of all the orders, and the smell of ground coffee is in the air. Forcing his way in, Ned greets him with a smile and waves to him, trying valiantly to get his attention. Sasha always makes his knees weak!

It’s not long before Sasha finishes his order and finally looks up from his station, looks up to see Ned. Sasha blushes at the sight of his beloved Ned who is holding red roses and Belgian chocolates, beautifully gift-wrapped. “Hello,” says Ned, smiling brightly at Sasha. “Please accept these gifts. Now I don’t want to hear how you do not ‘do’ romantic gestures like this.”

Sasha blushes even more and Ned smiles. He grabs Sasha and holds him close, deciding to hug him right here. The world goes still, and Ned holds Sasha close with much tenderness, love, and affection. A lifetime seems to pass. Ned’s hand caresses Sasha’s narrow hips, lingering on his tiny waist. “Stop that,” the manager calls out suddenly. “Get back to work now!” The manager of this store is particular about his staff. Ned lets go, his neck burning bright red with embarrassment and humiliation. Sasha pulls away and uses the opportunity to quickly fix the state of his dishevelled uniform. Other people have also now begun to stare intently, and there’s a line of customers waiting for Sasha himself. “Oops, I had better hurry up and make all these coffees!”

It’s adorable seeing how Sasha gets so flustered about public affection. It’s cute how it still affects him, how even though Ned has dated Sasha for six months, he still thinks he has to hide how he feels. Ned does what he can to help, even tries to beg Sasha to let go of his weird hangup and his strange way of thinking. Sasha’ll figure it out someday, Ned’s absolutely, positively sure of it. Sasha’ll come around to this.

The café is really busy, especially because of the rush hour now. Ned decides it is best that Sasha starts working. Sasha makes Ned’s favourite order. It has only taken him two minutes to make! Sasha is quick on the machine, so utterly capable of making so many coffees. Ned’s watched him many times, even before they met and before they were even dating.

Soon, Sasha arrives with Ned’s coffee. Ned moans at the first sip, and when he puts it back down, Ned kisses Sasha’s cheek softly. Sasha pushes him away playfully, blushing intensely in embarrassment. Right now he’s being all sweet and cute. Ned loves the way he giggles, loves the way that he is always constantly struggling to maintain his composure, trying to act unaffected. Ned hopes they get some ‘alone time’ once Sasha’s free. It has been so long!

But Sasha doesn’t finish until 3pm. It’s 8am right now. Ned feels pointless, waiting here endlessly for Sasha.

“As soon as I finish, I’ll always wait for you out back,” Sasha says with a smile. Ned feels sad about waiting—Sasha is incredible and the wait feels totally, impossibly, unfathomably long. Ned holds Sasha tight, gives him a chaste kiss and finally accepts defeat. “I understand,” Ned says sadly even as he savours this quiet moment, holding onto the sensation of closeness, chasing the feeling of intimacy.

Sasha smiles as he lets Ned go, telling Ned he already dearly misses him. Begins to cry as Ned makes to leave. Ned feels this is rock bottom. He is just so into Sasha that even just leaving him for a few short hours—he can’t take it. But he realises they have many more nights that they are going to be getting to spend together. He isn’t robbed by these few hours apart. By and large, Ned considers himself a lucky werewolf for finding a catboy as special as Sasha. He might as well’ve won the lottery. Have other people in the world been as lucky as him, ever? The conclusive proof is Sasha’s the best thing in Ned’s world, the thing he absolutely cannot live without. That much is true. Ned couldn’t ever go on if anything bad happened to his life’s true love, to Sasha. Ned really does love him, safely and consensually.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pssst, if you're unable to do the DIY blackout poetry thing yourself, I've included it in chapter two. Hopefully the ETCC doesn't know how to navigate AO3.


	2. Chapter 2

Ned ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ pushes ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ Sasha ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ to ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ the ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ ground ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇. Forcing ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ him ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ to ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ his ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ knees ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇

▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ Sasha ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ looks ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ up ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ at ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ Ned ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ and ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ says ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ “Please ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ don’t ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ do ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ this.”

▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ Ned ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ holds ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ him ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ still, ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ with ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ A ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ hand ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ on ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ the ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ back ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ of ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ his ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ neck ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ and ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ uses ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ the ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ Other ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ to ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ line ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ himself. ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ up ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇

It’s ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ so ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ cute ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ how ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ Sasha ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ thinks ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ he ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ can ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ beg ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ his ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ way ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ out ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ of ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ this.

▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ especially ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ now. ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ that ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ Ned’s ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ taken ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ Sasha ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ so ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ many ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ times, ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ before ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇

▇▇▇▇▇ Sasha ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ moans ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ when ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ Ned ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ pushes ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ in ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ all ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ the ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ way ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ struggling ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ to ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ get ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ free. ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇

But ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ It’s ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ pointless, ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇

▇As ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ always, ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ Sasha ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ feels ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ incredible ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ impossibly ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ tight, ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ and ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ Ned ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ savours ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ the ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ feeling ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇

▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ as ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ Ned ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ Begins ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ to ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ rock ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ into ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ him ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ he ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ realises ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ that ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ getting ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ robbed ▇▇▇▇▇ By ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ a ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ catboy ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ might ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ Have ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ been ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ The ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ best ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ thing ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇. That ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ ever ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ happened ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ to ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇ him, ▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇▇

▇▇▇▇


End file.
